


When I go disappear

by Do_you_wanna_know



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 01:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Do_you_wanna_know/pseuds/Do_you_wanna_know
Summary: Ему не нужна никакая магия крови, не нужен лириум - его собственная магия отзывается, становится сильнее, чем когда-либо, и Гаррет посмеялся бы о том, какой же он, оказывается, падальщик, набирающийся сил от чужих смертей, но это даже в его голове не звучит весело.Написано на гортобер-2019, тема - "Психопатия/социопатия; сумасшествие"





	When I go disappear

Что бы и кто не говорил, Хоук отлично знает — с ним что-то было не так задолго до Мора, Киркволла и взорванной Церкви. Еще в детстве, когда он только начал осознавать собственный дар, что-то в нем изменилось, сошло с оси, перестало быть правильным.  
И так и не пришло в норму.  
Только похоронив отца и оставив Лотеринг позади ему хватило сил признать перед самим собой, что часть его всегда хотела до основания разрушить весь этот шаткий, иллюзорно безопасный мир.  
Отцовский посох лежит в ладонях привычной, успокаивающей тяжестью, и Гаррет призывает магию раз за разом, толком не задумываясь, позволяя ей течь потоком, заставляющим тела порождений тьмы вспыхивать ярким, беспощадным пламенем.  
Ощущение застывающей на коже крови вызывает тягучее, болезненное удовольствие, и Гаррет усилием воли заставляет себя перестать улыбаться.  
Ни к чему пугать и без того бледную мать и сжимающего до побелевших костяшек меч брата.  
Сейчас они его ответственность, он обещал отцу, а значит сделает все, что будет необходимо.  
Ради них, не себя. Потому что он сам с куда большим облегчением остался бы в горящем Лотеринге и пролил столько оскверненной крови, сколько смог.  
***  
В Киркволле все, конечно же, идет самым худшим путем.  
О нем начинают шептаться в темноте переулков и запущенных таверн нижнего города — в Киркволле слишком уж редки маги, свободно разгуливающие по улицам и не прячущие взгляд при блеске храмовьичих доспехов в толпе.  
Хоук раз за разом побеждает там, где другие опустили бы руки, выживает, выжимает себя до капли в попытке дать своей семье — вернее, оставшейся ее части — нормальную жизнь.  
Настойчивый, изматывающий шепот на задворках его сознания стихает, смытый усталостью и реками крови — Киркволл оказывается во много раз хуже, чем ему казалось в самом начале, и Хоук обреченно признает, что ему здесь, возможно, самое место.  
У его матери прохладные губы, когда она коротко целует его в лоб перед очередной полуночной работой, и Гаррет улыбается ей, прежде чем закрыть за собой дверь.  
Иногда ему кажется, что лучше бы никто из них не смог выбраться с охваченного мором Ферелдена.  
У Фенриса кривая ухмылка и выпачканные по локоть — в прямом смысле этого слова — руки. Хоук ловит его ладонь по пути с Расколотой горы и тянет к глазам, разглядывает, как лириумные татуировки смутно мерцают под застывающей пленкой крови.  
Фенрис напрягается всем телом, замирает, но руку не забирает, позволяя продлить прикосновения на несколько мгновений, а потом осторожно, но уверенно освобождает свою ладонь от чужих пальцев.  
— Поменяй перчатки, мой тебе совет — задолбаешься выковыривать мясо из-под всех этих ремешков.  
Фенрис отвечает внимательным, тяжелым взглядом, но все же кивает, прежде чем ускорить шаг.  
***  
Гаррет садится на край постели, разглядывая выражение лица Фенриса в густых утренних сумерках. Он привычно хмурится, но тут же расслабляется, стоит тяжелой ладони Хоука лечь на его плечо. В спальне жарко растоплен камин, а сбитые простыни и тяжелые одеяла выглядят слишком уютными, чтобы не забраться обратно, но он не может заставить себя даже сдвинуться с места.  
Гаррет чувствует себя слишком старым, слишком уставшим и слишком слабым, и шепот в его голове становится все громче и громче, так, что он уже и сам не уверен, сходит ли с ума он, или весь мир вокруг.  
***  
Андерс взрывает церковь, Киркволл объят огнем и восстанием, и Хоук пробивается к Казематам, убивая без раздумий любого, кто встает на его пути.  
У Андерса за его спиной на лице уже расплывается темно-багровый синяк — рука у Хоука тяжелая, а терпение близко к безграничному, но всему есть предел.  
Они все покрыты кровью с ног до головы, и Фенрис стирает ее с губ запястьем, прежде чем перехватить меч удобнее.  
Мир вокруг захлебывается ненавистью, огнем и кровью, а Гаррет впервые за много лет чувствует, что ему становится легче дышать.  
Ему не нужна никакая магия крови, не нужен лириум — его собственная магия отзывается, становится сильнее, чем когда-либо, и Гаррет посмеялся бы о том, какой же он, оказывается, падальщик, набирающийся сил от чужих смертей, но это даже в его голове не звучит весело.  
***  
Они выживают — само собой — и целуются как сумасшедшие, едва переступают порог заброшенного дома где-то на задворках Ферелдена.  
У Фенриса теплые губы и ледяные пальцы, и Хоук целует их, слизывает кровь с разбитых костяшек, и Фенрис разглядывает его внимательно влажно блестящими в полумраке глазами, а потом ловит его лицо в ладони, заставляя посмотреть глаза в глаза.  
— Я убью тебя, если ты окончательно потеряешь рассудок.  
У Фенриса спокойный голос и усталый, печальный взгляд, и Гаррет прижимается лбом к его, чуть улыбается без единой искры веселья в глазах.  
И не озвучивает, что, если верить его внутренним ощущениям, для того, чтобы остановить того, кем он является сейчас, понадобится что-то в миллион раз сильнее, чем беглый Тевинтерский раб.  
***  
В Тени все встает на свои места — даже назойливый, несмолкающий шелест голосов в голове наконец стихает.  
У Тревельяна упрямо сжатые, бескровные губы и темные синяки под глазами, и Хоук кивает:  
— Страуд? Я рад нашему знакомству. Хоть ты еще та заноза в заднице.  
И выталкивает оставленного Тревельяном Страуда через портал, отрезая единственный оставшийся путь отступления. Фенрис бы наверняка назвал его проклятым идиотом с комплексом спасителя, но его нет рядом, и это делает все чуточку легче.  
Кошмар шелестит щупальцами и жвалами, и Хоук отбрасывает посох в сторону — в Тени он ему, по большому счету, и не нужен. Магия течет по его коже, вспыхивает в воздухе, оставляя запах озона, и Гаррет чувствует себя всесильным и смертным одновременно.  
***  
Как Тревельяну удается его найти остается загадкой, кажется, даже для него самого. Хоук выглядит паршиво, да и с памятью проблемы — последний десяток лет распадается на осколки, смешивается, словно колода карт в умелых руках.  
Лекари успокаивают его — память вскоре начнет возвращаться, это все последствия пребывания в Тени, никто до него не смог пробыть там так долго и вернуться.  
Никто, кто выжил бы и захотел об этом рассказать, по крайней мере.  
Фенрис сидит у его постели, откинув голову на край, и Хоук гладит его по волосам — прохладный шелк отросших прядей скользит по пальцам, и Гаррет заставляет себя закрыть глаза.  
Они уезжают сразу же, как он встает на ноги, и Фенрис жмурится на яркое солнце, оборачиваясь через плечо:  
— Куда ты хочешь поехать?  
Гаррет не знает, на самом то деле, но ответ приходит сам собой:  
— Я хочу домой.  
***  
Он строит дом — сам, занимая руки и голову, отвлекая себя от назойливых мыслей. Жители соседней деревеньки относятся к ним настороженно, но вскоре оттаивают, приглашают на праздник и оставляют у порога корзину с поздними яблоками.  
Фенрис в свое удовольствие комментирует деревенские обычаи и отдельных жителей, но выглядит на удивление счастливым.  
Хоук целует его в макушку, проходит в дом, переводя дыхание.  
Голоса не возвращаются уже несколько лет, с его прославленного возвращения из Тени, и он чувствует пугающую пустоту вместо облегчения.  
Нормальная жизнь никогда не была тем, что он называл бы своим путем, но вот он — живет в нормальном доме рядом с самыми обычными нормальным людьми, и так давно не использовал магию, что она, кажется, постепенно начала затухать где-то внутри.  
***  
Хоук вскидывает ладонь быстрее, чем успевает подумать, и магия горит по его коже, и порождение тьмы вспыхивает, как факел.  
Шепот возвращается в то же мгновение, словно и никуда не исчезал, и Хоук закрывает глаза, потому что все снова становится не так, но, одновременно, единственно верно.


End file.
